Un Angel azul
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: Lo que imagine del comienzo de un amor... dedicado a mi hermoso novio Riley n n*


Un Ángel azul

Como ya sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK. ^.^

Ella se la pasaba la mañana entera en el bosque de la Amazonas que se encontraba cerca de su base, recordaba a su familia, su pueblo, todos ellos murieron en sus manos, involuntariamente pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de ello. Un ruido la sobresalto y fue al lugar del hecho.

— Debo ayudarlo-murmuro Leona viendo como ese animal casi asesinaba al soldado, salto de inmediato y mato a ese tigre con sus desgarradoras garras en el cuello.

Ese hombre que parecía lucir fuerte, no pudo con ese animal y estaba solo tirado en el bosque, le habían llamado la atención esas profundas cicatrices en sus brazos y no había dudas que era un forastero.

Ese desconocido soldado al parecer se dirigía a la base ¿A donde mas? su vestimenta verde lo delataba y recordó que su padre esperaba a un amigo coronel que provenía de Estados Unidos, tenia que llevarlo con su comandante Heidern, tenia que ayudarlo, no iba a dejar que muriera, tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes que muriera desangrado, no sabia porque y velozmente se lo llevo.

Ralf abrió sus ojos pero los volvió a cerrar tenía mucho sueño y se encontraba muy exhausto y casi ya no sentía nada.

— van ayudarte. - escucho una voz suave y tranquila de Leona.

Esa dulce vos le dio ánimos y la fuerza de seguir viviendo y se encontró con ella, no pudo describir la belleza de esa joven era única, parecía un ángel Azul, deseaba hablarle de lo bella que era, pero cuando iba a hacerlo sintió un dolor, pego un grito desgarradamente, su herida sobre su pecho en carne viva lo estaba torturando.

— ¡Dios! -volvió a gritar. — no lo soporto.

Se quejo moviéndose en su cama, apretaba sus mandíbulas.

— Terminara Coronel- dijo Heidern al tiempo que entra un doctor acompañado de una enfermera.

Había pasado unos cuantos días y el coronel despertó una vez mas siguiendo con su nueva rutina en la base y sus deberes como nuevo coronel, estaba lleno de preguntas y dudas por lo sucedido días atrás, casi no lo recordaba, necesitaba respuestas y fue ahí cuando se acerco a un par de novatos a quienes preparaba, ellos al verlo rápidamente lo saludaron con un saludo militar.

— ¿Quién me ayudo?- pregunto Ralf, refiriéndose al día de su ataque.

— la soldado Leona Heidern Coronel. -respondió uno rápidamente.

— ¿y quien es ella, soldado?

— la ahijada de nuestro comandante Señor. - le informo.

— ¿Donde se encuentra ahora?

— En el bosque mi coronel- respondió de nuevo.

— Solo la llamamos cuando vamos a un operativo. -le informo el otro soldado.

Ralf no dudo en ir y acercarse a Leona entre la hierba sin ser visto, la miraba de lejos como ella tenia su vista al suelo y se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol pero ella era demasiado astuta para no darse cuenta que la estaban espiando.

— ¿Quién?-pregunto una voz potente y sin vida

— Soy el coronel Ralf Jones. -contesto saliendo de su escondite ya que había sido descubierto. — ¿puedo hablar contigo?

— Bien. - respondió nuevamente Leona saltando al suelo como una felina, Ralf la miro con asombro, ella era única, no muchas soldados saltarían de un gran árbol al suelo sin lastimarse.

Ella lo miraba seria y despreocupadamente.

— yo.. eh gracias por salvarme de ese animal, fuiste como Un Ángel azulado-le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tocaba una de sus manos, ella se aparto del coronel sintiéndose sucia.

— no me toques, estoy manchada. -dijo ella enojada y triste a la vez, Ralf se asombro a su reacción.

— Por supuesto que no, mira estas más limpia que yo, vengo de entrenar a mi pelotón.-dijo divertido.

— No me ves ¡estoy sucia! ¡SUCIA! estoy cubierta de sangre por todos partes, no puedo quitármelo ¡No puedo! -respondió con una desesperación mientras se pasaba sus manos por su ropa como si estuvieran manchadas de sangre.

Ralf la atrajo hacía el con un abrazo conteniéndola y le murmuro en el oído _"tu no estas sucia, estas limpia y pura como el agua, eres un hermoso Ángel que descendió del cielo para salvar a un solitario soldado de ser asesinado, no me importa lo que te hayan hecho en el pasado, solo me importas tu"_

Pasaron días, cada día se hablaban más y más entablando conversaciones, conociéndose y asi fueron pasando los meses, los años de luchas y operaciones.

El coronel tenía la orden de irse junto con Clark y su comandante Heidern a Japón, con la misión de participar en un torneo... pero el coronel antes de partir tenía que confesarle su amor.

La cito en el mismo lugar donde la conoció, la espero nervioso hasta que la vio llegar...parecía triste aunque lo disimulaba, sabia que el coronel se iría... sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

—Coronel. –lo saludo ella con un saludo militar.

— Leo, yo..

—Lo se... te iras.

—Pero volveré soldado. –le aseguro el acercándose a ella. — ¿Y sabes porque? –la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara. — porque estoy enamorado de ti

Le dijo, los ojos de Leona brillaron... jamás pensó que algún día podría sentir algo asi por su superior... el había cambiado su vida desde que llego al cuartel, el se había convertido en su aliado, su amigo, su confidente... lo amaba y debía demostrárselo antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Sabe que Coronel? –sonrió emocionada. — creo que yo también.

Ralf sonrió feliz antes de acercarse y besar los tibios labios de su ángel azulado, con amor y con cariño.

Después de un largo tiempo Leona recordó esa escena y esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ralf cuando lo vio venir nuevamente a ella a su encuentro en el bosque... sabia que volvería y lo hizo, no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo coronel que se había despedido de ella meces atrás... que apenas la vio corrió a abrazarla estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos, fue ahí que Leona supo que al fin seria feliz.

_**FIN**_

Muchas gracias por leer... D

edicado a mi Hermoso novio Riley Vaughan Jones Heidern :) a quien por cierto AMA a esta pareja...

Con cariño...

Ashley Yagami n_n*


End file.
